


It makes no difference to me

by couryfilly



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/couryfilly/pseuds/couryfilly
Summary: Post 8x01, a series of tiny ficlets surrounding mostly Jon and Dany. Or, an attempt to give us what I strongly doubt the show will.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, my very short take on how Dany would react to learning about Jon's true heritage. She knows and views him as Jon Snow, she's in love with him, and I don't foresee the incest really being a problem for her. Especially now with the world possibly coming to an end. You only live once, right?

“Jon.” Her voice doesn’t startle him. He sensed her long before. Instead it warms him, rushes through his blood straight to his chest. A tightness builds there and he fights against the burning in his eyes. His entire being was shattered. Something told him he might collect the pieces in the Crypts standing before his mother. But he hasn’t even come close.

 

Then she is touching him, taking his hand and guiding him around to look at her. Gods, she is _so_ beautiful. It is nearly all he can think about now as he wills himself to meet her lovely violet eyes. He sees a soft assurance there, like nothing is wrong. Like he is not broken, but even if he is, the shards are meaningless.

 

“It makes no difference to me, Jon Snow.” She whispers the words to him with her mouth brushing against his neck.

 

She kisses him. A firm press of her lips on his. He is powerless against it as his arms pull her flush against him. He needs nothing more if he could just have this; her mouth and her touch, her trust and her strength.

 

He looks at his queen and kisses her again. In truth he does not care. Not now, not while she is with him. Let the truth of his life be known to the world, it may not exist for much longer besides.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Post Battle of Winterfell, the survivors regroup at Moat Cailin and Jon and Dany finally finish the conversation they started in the Crypts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8x02 was heartbreakingly wonderful... up until the end scene with Jon and Dany. That's a damn realtalk they need to finish! And I doubt they will next week, so... yep. This.

The survivors know to regroup at what remains of Moat Cailin. By some godly miracle, the Northern forces combined with Daenery's army were able to push the Dead back. But it will not give them much time; two days mayhaps, three if they are lucky.

 

Jon can think of only Winterfell, the image of its' ancient walls going up in flames burning into his mind. His heart hurts with the loss not only of his family home but of his brothers, his friends, his loved ones. He doesn't know who made it out of the Crypts. He doesn't know who will make it to the Moat. All he is certain of is that Bran lives, as do both dragons, and Daenerys.

 

* * *

 

Less than half their people survived. Jon can't remember the precise numbers. But Arya and Sansa find him, as does Tyrion, Jaime, and Ser Davos. Tormund never arrives along with the rest of his brothers from the Night's Watch. He grieves for only a short time, there are more pressing matters that call for his attention. One of them being Daenerys.

 

"I don't want the damned thing, I never did. I swore myself to you! Who my parents were doesn't change anything," a pause then as he considers his next words, then, "not for me."

 

She knows those things of course. Jon Snow was far too honorable a man to break his vows, even if he had made them unknowing of his true heritage. Besides that though, she learned weeks ago of his distaste for leadership, for war and killing.

 

_"We all enjoy what we're good at."_

 

_"I don't."_

 

"The North will never serve me once they learn who the real heir is." She doesn't look at him. Her heart can't bear it. She has fallen so fiercely in love, she can't trust herself to say what needs to be said if she meets his beautiful, sad eyes.

 

"No one needs to know. Haven't you heard me? It does not matter," Jon presses, almost begs, for her understanding. To see that he wants nothing except her.

 

This catches her by surprise. He would keep something so important from his people? He would lie to them... just so her claim to the Throne would remain strong? Her gaze finally shifts to look at him. The pain she sees twists in her belly, makes her entire body ache. How could she have ever been so angry at him? She knows Jon Snow and knows that is who he is. Another name doesn't make him someone else, doesn't make him a threat. It is nothing but a name, words as weightless as the wind.

 

"Dany... please..." his voice breaks through her thoughts suddenly. The silence between them had lasted longer than she'd realized.

 

"We will live through this, Jon Snow. Our enemies will fall. Then, after the fighting is done, I will be queen... and you my king."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone at like 3 AM. It's pretty awful and I skipped over some important conversations but I was crying, listening to Jenny of Oldstones, so this was the result.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I have a feeling the writers are going to ruin these two, I have written a reunion for after the Battle of Winterfell. I am strongly considering adding a bit of smut for the next chapter, but we'll see how that goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so many qualms with 8x03, but hopefully next week will be an improvement. Proper reunions, the necessary discussions, and Jonerys working through their drama is all I truly want. But, since I doubt that will happen, here's this bit of nonsense.

He sees her with Grey Worm picking her way through the endless dead that cover the ground. Her braid has come apart in places and her face is marked with blood and dirt. Her eyes are red, swollen from tears. His heart aches with the sweetest pain. She is alive, as is her dragon who lands on what remains of the castle walls. 

 

Jon is beside her before he can think about anything else. “Dany…” he murmurs, one hand moving to touch her cheek. 

 

She closes her eyes but doesn’t pull away from him. Takes in a deep breath before meeting his gaze, “Jorah.” It is all she can do to keep from erupting into sobs as she looks at Grey Worm.

 

He notices the old knight’s body hangs limp in Grey Worm’s arms. Jon cannot begin to fathom her pain, but the loss stabs at him all the same. Daenerys had told him stories, how Jorah had protected her, counseled her, and despite betraying her at first, had proven himself a loyal, beloved friend. He had only fought with Jon once, beyond the Wall, but that was enough.

 

“I’m so sorry, Dany. He was a good man, a brave man.” Despite the tension that had been lingering between them, he pulls her to him. His arms wrap tightly around her, trying as he always has to give her everything. His strength and bravery, his loyalty and hope, his comfort… his love. He prays for a time later to tell her what he had left unspoken only hours before.

 

* * *

 

Jon watches as the pyres ignite, taking with them everyone who had been lost. The survivors are gathered behind him, less than a thousand altogether. He turns from the flames after a moment and goes to Daenerys. He leans close to her, whispers, “We need to talk, Your Grace.”

 

She only nods, following after him through the crowds to what of Winterfell still stands. He leads them through crumbled stones and bloodied earth to the godswood. Snow still coats everything like a gentle blanket, but the sky is so clear and ravens have found perches throughout the heart tree. He stops there before it’s weeping face.

 

“I do not want the Throne, Dany. I never have. My… heritage doesn’t change that. A name does not change that. I swore myself to you and I am a man of my word.” He never breaks away from her eyes as he speaks, true and noble like the Stark he is.

 

There is something like hurt in her eyes. Her heart constricts within her chest. All she has worked for, all she has ever wanted, and he’d taken it just hours before with his confession. Or, she had thought so at least. Now she understands what a fool she had been. If it were possible, she loves him even more, and it pains her like nothing else ever has or ever will. She must give him up. 

 

“You are the true heir. What kind of queen would I be to usurp my own nephew? The people,  _ your _ people, would take me for the power hungry conqueror most of them already believe I am.” Every word is a hand around a dagger, driving the blade deeper into her belly. 

 

He shakes his head, “Then they need never know. It doesn’t matter to me. My people have seen all you have done for them and with time, the rest of Westeros will too. You could have burned me alive or let the wights have me. You didn’t. I know who you are, Dany. Everything else be damned.” 

 

Jon pulls Longclaw from its’ sheath, kneels down to lay the sword at her feet. He looks back up at her and wraps his gloved hand around her own. “Let the gods bear witness, I give up any claim to the Iron Throne. You are my queen. I love you, Dany. You are all I want and I am yours… if you would have me.”

 

More tears begin to build in her eyes, as if she has not cried enough already. She pulls him up from the frozen ground and brings his lips to hers. Nothing else matters, he is right, let it all be damned. She will take him for her husband, her king, and together they will bring this shattered country to greatness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting repetitive, I know. I'm going to try and work on some interactions with other characters, perhaps try my hand and writing some decent smut, and if that goes well then you'll be able to find it all here. Also, thank you for the comments and kudos, I greatly appreciate them!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first post here on the Archive, however, I'm not new to writing or to Game of Thrones. I plan to add more chapters later on but any comments/kudos are greatly appreciated!


End file.
